I'm Done
by teedub
Summary: Harry is fed up with all the betrayals and this is his response to the Wizarding World of Britain. A short one-shot. (Be kind, this is my very first piece of writing...ever)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

The reporters from dozens of countries, assorted Ministry officials, Diagon Alley shoppers and Hogwarts Staff shifted uneasily in their seats while waiting for the Goblins to start their press conference. None of them could recall the Goblins ever demanding the presence of the public in such a manner before, though the Goblin Liaison office confirmed that in their treaty with Human Wizards they had the right to expect compliance. Something to do with matters that concern both the Goblins in their role as guardians of Wizard gold and inheritances and events that would affect the Wizarding World during wartime. They also could expect their words to be reported verbatim, and reporters could expect severe repercussions if they did not follow this instruction. Everyone concluded, correctly, that this had to do with the disappearance of Harry Potter only a week before. Finally, Director Ragnok of Gringotts and his bodyguard approached the podium. There was a look of cruel amusement in his eyes that did not bode well for the audience. Copies of the press release appeared in the hands of all present and without further ado, he began to read.

Press Release:

August 5th 1997

_I'm done_. This is the first and last thought that went through my mind after the most recent betrayal. Make no mistake; it is a huge betrayal, but not one that would make me leave this world to burn on its own. No, it is the layers upon layers of betrayals I've suffered since before I was even born that make this one the proverbial straw that broke my back.

I was always unsure if I would survive my Hogwarts years, and isn't that a kick it the ass to assume. What child, no matter their background, believes they will _die_ while attending school I ask? One that has been carefully raised for slaughter and sacrifice is the answer. One that was so well manipulated, he didn't even question the thought of not _surviving school._ I can't even really blame myself too much for not noticing given the potions, fake friends, teachers who were colluding with one side of the war or another, emotional and mental abuse and behavior training, plus so much more. In fact, I'm somewhat impressed that I've survived this long without losing my mind.

It is not for lack of trying on each side of this chess match between Voldemort and Dumbledore that I'm not dead. Come to find out, each side wants the other one to do it, but both want me dead. Dumbledore because he believes it will fulfill some vague prophecy of making Tom Riddle mortal once more if he kills me, or so he says. Personally I think he wants to be the Savior again. How humbling it must be to compete with an infant and then teenager for the title of "Savior". If Tom kills me, he can swoop in, kill Tom and then reap the rewards and accolades of the public. All of his carefully constructed "tests" during my years at Hogwarts verify this fact. Voldemort wants Dumbledore to kill me because he has finally decided I take up too much of his time, cost too much of his influence and I have some sort of extraordinary luck when it comes to surviving his personal murder attempts. I think he's working multiple fronts to kill me, but through proxy's such as the Ministry or the Order. He knows all about the "care and handling of Harry Potter – Savior" and believes it's only a matter of time until it explodes in their faces. This is obviously one area we agree on and I wish he would have approached me years back with his knowledge. I would have happily signed a truce agreement with him if he could have provided proof. Instead, he could not use that brilliant mind of his to put aside his ego and think about the best possible way to neutralize me, an obstacle he perceives in his path to power and not necessarily my death. I guess he's just a bit too insane and has forgotten his original goals. From what I understand, 50 years ago they weren't all bad. Oh well.

So here I am in a muggle hotel after escaping Britain, trying to recuperate after a deep purge of my entire body, blood, magic, and mind, going over all the documentation the goblins have dumped on me. When I tried to sign the documents the first time at the bank, they discovered mind altering drugs in my system. They forced me to undergo such a deep cleanse that I have no idea who I really am. The number of compulsions, obliviates, and potions in my system is staggering. Combine that with the emotional manipulations and physical abuse over my entire life and I truly have no idea who Harry Potter is. Perhaps he doesn't really exist: other than as a brand name. No one that I ever met has seen or known _me. _To the Potters I was a sacrifice, to the Dursley's I was a burden, slave, cash cow. To the Wizarding World I was their savior and scapegoat. To Dumbledore and Hogwarts staff I was a pawn, a tool, a weapon, a worthless nobody that didn't deserve protection. To my friends I was a ticket to fame, prestige and future importance. To the Weasley's I was an easy mark. To Voldemort I was the only one who could vanquish him. Every person I ever met in the Wizarding World wanted something from me, just because of my name and exploited reputation.

Documents that include the Wills of my parents that only activated a few years back when they actually died. That's right; they were alive the entire time and recently died due to an entirely normal accident on the rail in Canada. They had deliberately chosen to sacrifice their first born child upon Dumbledore's request. I don't know if they thought I would die that night or not, but I do know they planned for me to be dead before getting my hands on the Potter Family Vaults. My continuous survival must have vexed them something awful. They agreed to give up practicing magic and fleeing abroad for the duration of this scheme to rid the world of the Dark Lord. They set themselves up in Canada and promptly started a new family near existing relatives on the Evans side. I would like to point out that the entire myth of the Boy-Who-Lived is in doubt at this point. My mother never died to save me so what exactly happened that night?

They in no way planned for me to inherit the Family Fortune, but due to old pureblood laws, the Potters could not skip their first born son in inheritance for no cause no matter what their wills said. In fact, because they did try and exclude me from the wealth while not disowning me outright, they insured I would inherit everything and it's up to me what, if anything, I give to my siblings. If they had only left me an equal percentage, my sibling would have received their share. Got to love karma.

Some other documents show that people have willed me quite a bit of money, property, and blackmail material if they had no other next of kin. Why not leave it to the BWL right? Some even left me requests for blood adoption in the hopes their lines won't die out. That is the discussion for my next meeting with the Goblins. I will drain the Potter Vaults of gold, books and information and then turn over the properties and heirlooms – minus one invisibility cloak – to my "siblings" before deciding on which lucky bloodline gets to adopt the BWL. This is to ensure that any tracking devices using my blood or magical signature will be useless. I can bet that Dumbledore has many of these as does the Ministry. It wouldn't surprise me if Voldemort did as well. Plus, I don't consider myself a Potter nor do I want to be associated with a family that would so easily condemn one of their own babies to lifetime torture and hope for their death. May the Potter name go down in history as dishonorable, heartless traitors.

I do wonder how much each participant of this drama knew. Did the teachers know what it meant when Dumbledore advised them not to interfere with the bullying against me by students and Snape? Did they truly understand when they turned a blind eye to the abuse I suffered at home and the near death circumstances of my Hogwarts career? Were they laughing during my twice weekly mind rapes by Severus Snape sanctioned by the Headmaster? The number of conflicting loyalty and repelling potions and compulsions seems to indicate that no one had the entire story or complete control of me. The number of just love potions from various factions would be amusing if it wasn't so horrifying. How can they live with themselves?

Well, we'll see how much longer any of them live. I've been pushed past my limits and have suffered enough for this damn country. I was never asked if I wanted to sacrifice my childhood, my sanity, my life for any of you. I don't recall signing up for the role of soldier, of puppet, of object of scorn. I absolutely did not agree to the humiliation, degradation and my life plastered across the front page for your daily titillation and amusement.

I don't see anyone picking up their wands in protection of this country. I don't see the government tackling the terrorist threat against them or the innocents. I certainly don't see anyone stepping forward and offering me training, payment (as all soldiers get), backup or immunity from potential crimes that might be carried out in the course of riding this world of evil. I have saved your happy little world from Voldemort every year since I was eleven years old, save my 3rd year. How was I thanked or repaid? It would not surprise me in the least that should I actually accomplish the mission that has been forced upon me I would wind up in Azakaban or with a Kiss after all is said and done. After all, killing someone is against the law no matter that it is during wartime according to our current laws. Even if the person murdered was whom I was demanded to kill in order to save all your worthless hides, not to mention my own in self-defense. I can't imagine Dumbledore or the Ministry stepping back allowing me to live my life in peace once the Dark Lord is dead. I only see persecution at best and the expectations of everyone for me to fix it all by dying while comfortably seated in their homes.

Well too bad because as I said before – _I'm done_. By this time tomorrow, I'll have a new identity, a new bloodline and no responsibility to the Wizarding World of Britain. My entire focus will be upon myself for a change and Magic knows I need some serious mind healing. I think I'll procure that while sunning myself on a beach somewhere. After that, I'm going to redo my magical education. I'm not sure what I learned at Hogwarts was in anyway meaningful towards an actual career.

So this is my farewell to the Wizarding World of Britain in my first and last official public communication. I and my solicitor do look forward to the tell-all books that are sure to come out. I've left enough clues for talented investigators. First prize of an interview with me goes to the one who actually uncovers the entire truth and prints it with no embellishments or innuendo. An even bigger prize goes to the one to uncover everything but keep it quiet until I give my permission. Contact me through the Goblins. Suppositions and opinions are fine so long as they are clearly stated. Slander and Libel will be harshly pounced upon. Let me remind everyone, I'm filthy rich and have the will and desire to see you all punished for your lies and character assassinations.

To Dumbledore and assorted cast of Hogwarts, I hope you all learn to feel shame and regret for your actions. I sincerely hope Voldie or Karma delivers you your comeuppance. To Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, I leave you free and clear for your plans for Britain. If you try to expand to another country, my actions will be dependent upon the response of the government of that country and your actions towards me. In short, leave me and mine alone in whatever country I may be in and I'll return the favor. You probably already realize the link is gone so we are truly free and clear of each other. For all our sakes here's a knut's worth of free advice: Leave the muggles alone no matter what you think of them. Keep our world secret. They are better at killing than we are given their guns, bombs, nukes, technology, intelligence and sheer numbers.

To the Goblins, you are the most honorable of beings I have had the pleasure to work with and hope your gold will always flow and your enemies heads lie at your feet. You have a friend in me and a favor owed. To Dobby the house elf, if you can see me for me and not The Great HARRY POTTER SIR, I would welcome you to my home. To all other magical beings and races, I hold no ill will nor favor towards you and wish you the best for your survival in Britain. I do desire to learn more about you and build friendships or business alliances based upon trust, equality and respect.

To the British Wizarding World as a whole, you are pathetic excuses for magic wielding humans and deserve everything you get. I ask you to imagine your own children in my place and then ask yourselves if you approve of the way they were treated. Do you approve of the expectations, abuse, manipulations and lies fed to your child? Do you condone that one orphaned child not even raised in the Wizarding World should be expected to fix all your problems and suffer such cruelty? I thought not. Then why is it ok to treat me that way?

Signed

The former Harry James Potter aka The Boy Who Lived

Ragnok cleared his throat to get the attention of the stunned audience.

"You may wonder why the Goblins took such drastic measures to ensure our client's words were conveyed upon you with no possibility of those words being twisted for gain by any side. The former Harry Potter currently holds the majority of gold within Gringotts of Britian and as such, holds much power over us. He is honorable in that before he took his gold with him, he ensured the British Goblins would not suffer unduly. He has our respect and backing as well as the respect of most Goblins worldwide. He has ensured our families will still flourish under the floors of Gringotts for many generations while we wait out this current war. Those that have deposits in Gringotts currently are welcome to continue entrusting your gold with us, however the Ministry and current high-ranking members of the Wizengamot will have no power to compel the former Mr. Potter to return to their control through monetary means. The ICW has already concluded they have no power in their mandate to compel his actions as well, no matter what current or future treaties are passed. The ICW is concerned with nations, not individuals.

I suspect whatever country the former Mr. Potter chooses will not be a member of the ICW due to its current leadership of Albus Dumbledore and will protect him with all their might considering his fortune. With the former Mr. Potter's withdrawal of his fortune, the British Wizarding World – in particular the Ministry - will have less money for short and long term loans and investments, which will most likely constrict your economy. Since the former Mr. Potter currently holds the notes for many of the Ministry's loans I would suggest prudence in your actions towards him. Hogwarts has also lost the Potter trust that helps mitigate the costs for all students attending. Fee's will most likely raise unless severe cost cutting measures are enacted and he will no longer subsidize the education of financially constrained human magicals at Hogwarts. Those that are affected may contact the trust through Gringotts for other educational options, so long as you are not a current betrayer of the former Mr. Potter. To spell it out, no one currently attending Hogwarts will qualify for this scholarship. This is the reason we demanded your audience today as it directly affects yours and our financial well-being. Any communication meant for the former Mr. Potter will be routed through our offices, checked for any manner of magic, recopied onto Goblin made parchment and forwarded on to his solicitor and personal assistant. Originals will be kept by the Goblins. I will tell you now that he has no desire to hear from any of you and most likely your letters will be withheld from him due to his own instructions. The Goblins have also sworn a vow to not betray the former Mr. Potter so all mind control spells, curses, potions or various other inducements will not work. The Goblin that tries to betray his location or information will suffer immediate death and his family will be expelled from the Goblin nation. The Ministry is welcome to pass any manner of laws to attempt to control the former Mr. Potter via Gringotts however I will remind you that the Ministry does not have dominion over the Goblins. We will act in accordance with our current treaty and any new treaties will have all oaths grandfathered in, in accordance with existing treaties. I also will give you a knut's worth of free advice: do not try to hunt down the former Mr. Potter. He is well and truly gone and no magical or muggle means will be able to find him. There is no possible apology or information that would induce him to return to you traitors. There is no guilt trip that would work as he truly cares nothing for any of you. In his own words, he will give help to those that helped him in the past, which is to say none of you. Those that insist upon this course of action would do well to be reminded of the blackmail material he has inherited as well as the support of the Goblins. He is no longer alone and is well protected. Solve your own mess for once. Good day."

With that, the Goblins stepped back from the podium and retreated into the bank before the audience could demand more information from them. There were very few people in attendance that had no culpability in the flight of Harry Potter from their shores and it showed on their faces. There was guilt and shame in small measures but mostly it was anger that their individual plans were foiled. The only people with guardedly happy looks were Death Eaters or their Ministry sympathizers. They felt that with this one press conference, the war had been won and it was only a matter of the clean-up.

The reporters quickly started to interview the attendees for further information and reactions before filing their story. More than one was mentally creating a pitch to their editor to be assigned as the one to uncover the whole story behind Harry Potter. Only a few were savvy enough to track down his muggle relatives before they were murdered and only one with questionable enough morals and contacts to get the actual story behind Harry Potter's upbringing and the vaunted wards around his house. But that is a tale for another day.


End file.
